Archive:Team - TA Dwayna Hexpressure
This team uses 2 hex units paired with a Dwayna dervish. The Dwayna dervish is used to negate anti-melee hexes, and to provide a small amount of healing for itself. By having 2 Hex units this team is able to completely shut the opposing team down. Team Composition Avatar of Dwayna Dervish prof=Dervish/Warrior Mysticism=12+1 ScytheMastery=12+1+1of DwaynaAssaultAttackBlowHealthStrikeRushSignet/build Equipment * Scythe with 15^50, 20/20, +30. * Armor with Survivor Insignias. Usage * When the battle is going to start, cast Avatar of Dwayna. * Spike with Pious Assault - Eremite's Attack. * Use Wild Blow to get rid of annoying stances. * You can safe a party member by using Imbue Health. * Interupt with Distracting Strike. * Use Rush when charged to keep up with kiting foes. Wail of Doom Necro prof=Necromancer/Dervish SoulReaping=12+1+1 Curses=12+1 EarthPrayers=3of DoomFaintheartednessDefensesFeastSendingof FailureConcentrationSignet/build Equipment * High/low energy set. * Shields vs common damage types. * Armor with Survivor Insignias. Usage * Drain all attributes of someone to 0 for a short while by casting Wail of Doom. * Slow physical opponents such as Magebane Rangers to cause them some delay with interupts. * Use Defile Defenses as a cover hex, use it on opponents the Dervish is calling to cause damage when they block. * Safe your party from conditions with Foul Feast and spread them back with Plague Sending. * Foul Feast also gives you extra health and energy too. * Cast Price of Failure on a physical target to give them extra chance to miss and taking damage that way. * NOTE: Since the Mesmer spams the Blind condition, Price of Failure would deal damage on the hexed foe almost every time. * Use Pious Concentration when casting Price of Failure to prevent yourself from getting interupted. Signet of Midnight Mesmer prof=mesme/necro inspir=11+1+1 fastca=10+1 dom=9+1 curses=4of MidnightsendingDiversionShameEnchantmentsof Humilityof Inscriptionssignet/build Equipment * High/Low energy set. * Shields vs common damage. * Armor with Survivor Insignias. Usage * Cause blinding on a physical opponent with Signet of Midnight. * Since Signet of Midnight gives you blind aswell, take the advantage of it and spread it on someone else with Plague Sending. * You can also spread any other condition you recieved. * Pressure targets with Diversion and Shame. * Strip enchantments of when called with Rend Enchantments. * Disable an Elite Skill with Signet of Humility. * Maintain Mantra of Inscriptions. Balanced WoH prof=Monk/Mesmer HealingPrayers=12+1+1 ProtectionPrayers=9+1 DivineFavor=8+1 DominationMagic=5Guardianof Absorptionof HealingSpiritConditionBondVeilBreaker/build Equipment * High/low energy set. * Shields vs common damage. * Armor with Survivor Insignias. Usage * Word of healing is your big red bar go up spell. * So is Patient Spirit. * Guardian is your defense against easy melee pressure. * Dismiss Condition is your condition removal. * Shield of Absorption is for people under heavy pressure. * Spirit Bond is your big prot for major spike dmg. * Holy Veil is your only hex removal, don't forget to preveil against strong hexes. * Keep up Hex Breaker to keep yourself more safe from hexes. Team - TA Dwayna Hexpressure